The Wedding Planners
by MeBeAwesome1000
Summary: Trish and Dez are having a kid and are getting married! Austin and Ally help them. And during the way they have thoughts of getting married and having children themselves too! Hope you like it!
1. Trish the pregnant fiancee

**AN: I do not own Austin and Ally! Hope you like it.**

Austin and Ally were sitting on the couch in the practice room watching a movie, well they were supposed to be watching a movie, but really, the only thing they were doing was making out. Dez and Trish came barging into the room like crazy people. "Ew get a room you two!" Trish says pretending to gag. "This is a room and we were alone until you two decided to run in here like crazy people!" Austin says grabbing Allys hand. "Yeah, well we have some special news!" Dez and Trish say in unison. "Wow, they just talked at the same time this must be important!" Ally says to Austin. "Were getting married! And before you two jump up and down saying congratulations I have another special piece of news!" Trish says happily. "Ok then say it!" Ally exclaims happily. "Im pregnant!" Trish screams. "OH MY GOD!" Ally screams jumping up and down. Austin goes up to Dez and gives him a man hug. "Congratulations, bro!" Austin says. "Congratulations, bro? Thats the only thing you have to say? Hes getting married and his fiancee is pregnant, and the only thing you can say is ´Congratulations, bro´!" Ally yells at Austin. "Boys are so unsensitive!" Trish and Ally say at the same time, then Ally starts jumping up and down again. "OMG! Can I be the god-mother?" Ally says pouting. "And can I be the god-father?" Austin says intertwining his and Allys hands. "Of course, but only if you promise that when you two have a child youll make me and Dez the god-parents." Trish says seriously. "WHAT?!" Austin and Ally yell at the same time. "Oh, c,mon! Dont act so surprise its so obvious that you two are going to get married and that your both dying to be parents! And quite frankly, I think you two would be awesome parents!" Dez says smiling. "Well I dont know about me, but I know Ally would be an amazing mommy!" Austin says booping Allys nose. "Well, you would be an amazing daddy!" Ally says pecking Austin on the lips. "Okay, okay. Now can we bring the conversation back towards me? I have no idea if its gonna be a boy or a girl! How the heck am I going to decorate the nursery! We want the babies sex to be a surprise!" Trish says nervously. "Well thats easy, you just have to find a color that isnt too girly or too boyish!" Ally says knowingly. "How do you know that?" Dez, Trish, and Austin say in unison. Ally looks down and bites her bottom lip. "Have you been reading those magazines about babies again?" Trish asks Ally, gently patting her shoulder. Austin has a very confused look on his face. "Maybe..." Ally says, not looking up. "Well thats amazing! Now you can help us with the baby!" Dez says. Allys face is still looking down. Austin gently puts his hand on Allys chin pulling her face up. "Why do you read those magazines?" Austin asks. "Well, I guess thats our cue to leave!" Trish says grabbing Dezs hand and pulling him out of the practice room. Ally sits down on the couch and Austin sits down putting her on his lap. "Are you going to tell me?" Austin says gently caressing Allys cheek. "Well my mom had them under her bed and my dad never really noticed but one day I wanted to clean my dads room because it was really dirty, and I found them. And Ive been reading them a lot, ya know? I dont want you to feel like Im pushing you because if you dont wanna have a baby yet, I can wait. I just wanted to find some things out for when my mom gets pregnant with my step-dads child or when Trish and Dez finally got the courage to have one. And apparently it was a good idea because both my mom and Trish are pregnant." Ally says putting her hands on Austins chest. "Look, Ally. If you wanna have a baby we will have a baby but Im just not ready yet, ya know? I wanna get married and have a nice place first. But you have to talk to me about these things, because then Trish comes and says these things and I get confused. If you wanna have a baby or if you want to have a place or if you want to get married, the first thing you do is come to me and we will talk, ok?" Austin says playing with Allys curls staring into Allys eyes. "I know Austin. And Im not really ready yet either. I want us to get a place and get married first too!" Ally says. "Ok, then stop torturing yourself by reading those magazines! I promise you, we will get married, we will have an awesome place, and we most certainly are going to have kids!" Austin says smiling. "Ok, Austin! I love you so much!" Ally says. "I love you too!" Austin says kissing Ally. They both got up and went downstairs hand in hand so that they could help Trish and Dez with their baby issues. "Hey, guys! Your back! Now can you help us please?" Trish says. "Ok, so wassup?" Ally asks sitting next to Trish. "Well, we dont know if we should have the wedding before or after the baby is born." Trish says. "Definetly before. I mean how would you feel if when you were born your parents werent even married. I would feel like an accident quite frankly, as if they didnt really want to have me, as if they only got married because they felt obligated to." Ally says as if not really talking to anyone but herself. Austin looked at her curiously thinking _what is she talking about? _"That is totally true, Ally! Thanks!" Ally nodded still, not realy paying attention. "So... We dont want to make such a big ceremony for our wedding. Who do you think we should invite?" Dez asked. Ally finally seeming to break out of her trance looked at Trish and happily says, "I want to be the maid of honor!" "You can be my maid thats for sure!" Trish says laughing. "Hey thats not fair!" Ally says trying not to laugh. "Of course you can be the maid of honor you dummy!" Trish says, hugging Ally. "Yay!" Ally says laughing. "And you, mister, are going to be the best man!" Trish and Dez say. Austin laughs and says, "Thank you!" "Wait, Trish! Are the bridesmaids and the maid of honor gonna wear matching dresses?" Ally asks worried. "I dont know, why?" Trish asks. "Well because I have this really pretty dress that I bought a couple of days ago. I didnt really know if I was ever going to wear it, but I saw it and I just fell in love with it! Its so pretty! And Im kinda hopping I can wear it at your wedding!" Ally says smiling. "Well 1) Why didnt you tell me you bought an amazing dress, 2) You have to show me it and 3) if its as pretty as you say it is, I want you to help me find a dress because my dress has to be prettier than yours! Im the one getting married." Trish says. "Ok, for number one, I couldnt find you and Im guessing thats when you were making my god-child!" Ally says laughing. Austin says, "Ew, not a pretty image!" And Dez and Trish just look down blushing. "Ok, for number two and number three, OBVIOUSLY!" Ally says excitedly. Austin chuckles and sits next to Ally grabbing her hand and kissing her. "This wedding is gonna be awesome!" All four of them say in unison.

**AN: So... Do you like it? Please review! :D XD**


	2. Your my oxygen

**AN: I do not own Austin and Ally! Please enjoy! :D XD**

Ally was sitting in the pratice room, on the floor she had five pieces of paper that were part of planning Trish and Dezs wedding. One of them had all the invites, the second one had all the bridesmaids and the dresses, the third one had the seating chart, the fourth one was a list of songs for the party, and the fifth one had pictures of wedding dresses. Austin came in the room and Ally barely noticed he had, cause she was too busy looking at all the wedding dresses. "Hey, babe! Whatya lookin at there?" Austin said putting his head on Allys shoulder. "Oh, I was just looking at some of Trishs favorite dresses, she wants me to help her decide which one she should pick." Ally says giving Austin a kiss on the cheek. "You missed!" Austin says smiling. "Oh really? How about now?" Ally says giving him a kiss on the lips, this quick kiss turned into a full on make out session in a matter of seconds. Austin pulled away looking into Allys eyes smiling. "So, can I see your pretty dress?" Austin asks putting his forehead on hers. "Nope, your gonna have to wait until the wedding for that." Ally says smiling. Austin pouts and says, "But Ally! I wanna see my gorgeous girlfriend in a gorgeous dress right now!" Austin says like a little kid. He seperates their foreheads and grabs her hand kissing each finger gently. "You do know that your gorgeous, right Als? Because I dont think Ive ever seen someone as gorgeous as you, and I most definitely have never met anyone as nice, kind, sweet, gentle, tender, caring, and special as you!" Austin says putting Allys hand on his beating heart and trailing sweet kisses up and down her neck, making her moan. "Okay, lover-boy. Come back to reality!" Ally says giggling. Austin pouts and says, "But your my girlfriend Ally, and I love you, and I want you to give me some sugar!" Ally laughes and kisses him, but when she tries to pull away Austin pulls her closer to him, so that shes sitting on his lap. "Ok, seriously Austin. Trish is going to kill me if by the end of the day I have no idea which dress she should wear!" Ally says smiling at Austin fondly. "Okay fine, but I am not leaving! I am gonna help you decide which dress Trish should buy so that we can cuddle." Austin says wrapping his arms around Allys waist . She rests her back on Austins chest and her head on his shoulder and they both start discussing what they like about each dress. About two hours later Trish comes into the practice room, and when she sees Austin and Ally cuddling she smiles and says, "So, Ally do you know what dress I should buy?" Trish says standing in front of them. "Yeah, me and Austin have been thinking and we think you should go with the second one. Its really pretty and it would go amazingly with your skintone!" Ally says smiling at the picture of the dress in her hands. Austin nods and says, "Shes been staring at that one for almost an hour, I think she wants it more for herself than for you!" He chuckles put Ally slaps him on the arm and yells "Hey! Thats not funny! I dont want it for myself, I want it for Trish, so stop doing that!" Ally says dead serious. "Im sorry Als I didnt mean to hurt your feelings." Austin says hugging her. Ally puts her head on the crook of his neck. "Ok, Im gonna be leaving now!" Trish says awkawardly walking out the door and closing it behind her. "Im sorry, I didnt mean to snap at you! Its just that everybody seems to be making comments on how I only work so hard on this wedding because _I _want to get married, or how Trish is getting married and Im not. Everyone seems to know that Austin Moons manager is getting married and even haters on twitter are sending me messages practically laughing in my face!" Ally says sadly. Austin rubs Allys arm and kisses the top of her head. "Look Ally, you cant let people get to you like that. And as I said the other day, if you want to get married we will!" Austin says looking into her eyes. "But I dont want to rush it, I mean I still live with my dad. And I most certainly dont wanna get married just because my best friend is!" Ally says resting her head on his shoulder again. "You are completely right Ally. You should never feel like youre being rushed into anything! You should take your time." Austin says calmly. "Austy?" Ally says softly. "Yes, Als?" Austin asks looking down. "Have you ever thought of us getting married?" Ally asks sitting up. "Honestly?" Austins puts his hand on her cheek and says, "Every minute of everyday! Im just not sure how to get the money! I mean Im not doing as many concerts as before and if I get a job, I wouldnt be able to spend as much time with you. I dont want you to be the one that works for us!" Austin says softly. "Austy! You dont have to worry about me. Im ok with being the one that works. Your much more easy-going, you should live life with the responsibilities you _want_ to have, not the ones you feel obligated to." Ally says caressing Austins cheek. "But I _want _you to be my responsibility! And if we have a child, I _want _for you and our child or children to be my responsibility. I dont want to be your responsibility, cause thats not how it works. The beauty is always the beasts responsibility!" Austin says worriedly clinging onto her as if she were his life support. Austin looked as if he might cry, so Ally hugs him and shushes him. "Austin! Shh... Dont worry. If you want me to be your responsibility, thats fine. If you want to get a job to be able to sopport me thats fine. But Im not worried about the money. If we start a family, all I want is for you to be a part of it. And to be there when we need you! Dont worry about a job. Dont worry about not being able to be with me every second of every day, because with a job or not, we both know that we cant be together every second of every day!" Ally says kissing the top of his head. "But Ally! Thats the only thing I want! I want to be able to spend every second of every day with you!" Austin says looking up again silent tears streaming down his face. By seeing Austin cry Ally inmediately feels tears forming in her own eyes. Ally wipes away Austins tears and kisses him. When they pull away Ally says, "Austy, I love you so much. I love you more than anything else in this world, married with kids or not!" A tear running down her face. Austin wipes the tear away and says, "Your the best thing that has ever happened to me, Als. I hope you know that. Your like my oxygen. I cant live without you!" Ally puts her head on his chest and says, "You wont have to live without me. I will always be here for you!" Both of them, still crying, hold each other.

**AN: Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed it means a lot to me!**


	3. New apartment!

The next morning when Ally woke up Austin, Trish, and Dez were all staring at her and smiling. Ally looked at her clock and saw that it was seven A.M. "Its a little early to be creepy, dont ya think?" Ally says rubbing her eyes and yawning. Austin grabbed her hand and sat her up. "We have two surprises for you!" Des says in a sing-song voice. "Yep, but your gonna have to get dressed first." Trish says. "Okay, let me just go to sleep first." Ally says trying to lie down but Austin puts his hand on her head so she wouldnt lie down. "Cmon Austy!" Ally say giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "No, not the eyes! Somebody get her to get up and get dressed. I cant say no to the eyes." Ally laughes and tries to lay down again, but Trish gets her to stand up, Ally looks at Trish in awe and says, "Wow! You sure are strong for a pregnant lady!" Trish laughs and says, "Well you weigh about as much as a really small teddy bear. Do you ever eat?" "Yes I eat! Im just really tiny!" Ally says. "Ok cmon guys out of the room. Ally has to change." Trish says shooing the guys out of Allys room. When Ally was finally dressed Trish and Ally went downstairs to find the guys making pancakes and laughing at each others ridiculousness. "Hey sweet thang!" Austin says pulling Ally closer to him by the waist and kissing her sweetly. "Hey!" Ally says while Austin takes her to the kitchen. "Now, you girls will sit down and wait until the pancakes are ready!" Dez says. "Ok!" The girls say in unison. When the pancakes were ready the four of them ate and talked about stuff that had nothing to do with the wedding, wanting to escape reality for a few minutes. When they were finished Trish, Dez, and Austin pushed Ally toward the car for her first surprise. "Ok, can you just tell me what my surprise is?" Ally asks. "No!" All three of them yell. "Ok, ok. Dont kill me!" Ally says covering her head. Austin took her arms off her head and kissed her. "Ok now close your eyes. We are going to take you to your surprise!" Austin says as trish covers her eyes and Austin grabs her hand leading her to her surprise. When they got there Austin counted to three and Trish took her hands from Allys eyes. "Guys, we are standing in an empty room." Ally says. "Not just any empty room. This is going to be the nursery that aunt Ally will decorate herself with a little help from us." Dez says smiling. "Oh my god! Seriously? I get to decorate the nursery?" Ally asks smiling. "Yep!" Trish and Dez say in unison. "Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!" Ally says hugging Trish and Dez. "Okay, Ally if you keep on squishing Trish like that there will be no baby to use the nursey you will be decorating." Austin says pulling Ally away from Trish to find a crying Ally. "Als! Why are you crying?" Austin asks, caressing Allys cheeks, wiping her tears away. "Im gonna have a god-child!" Ally says smiling as she hugged Austin. "Okay, okay. Ohh, look. Right there theres going to be a rocking chair so that Dez and Trish can read the baby a little bed-time story. Or for when Austin and I come to babysit our god-child, we can sing a little lullaby waiting for the cute little thing to fall asleep in the crib which will be right next to the rocking chair. And on the wall we can put shelves to put the stuffed animals. And we dont even have to paint the walls we can put wallpaper!" Ally says while walking around the room. The whole time she talked Austin, Dez, and Trish stayed at the door looking at Ally while smiling. When Ally turned around she had the biggest smile on the planet and her eyes still twinkled with tears of joy. "I cant believe this is actually happening!" Ally says hugging Trish. "Well, believe it girl!" Trish says trying really hard not to cry, but of course her hormones just had to be meant to her and make her cry! As Trish and Ally hugged while crying the guys walked towards them to try to un-glue them. "Okay, girls. Cmon. We have to go." Austin says putting his hands on Allys waist as Dez did the same with Trish. Both girls turned around and hugged their boyfriends, still crying. "Shh... Als cmon! I know your happy crying and all, but your making me wanna cry!" Austin says patting Ally on the back. Ally giggled and pulled away from the tight embrace, wiping her eyes and smiling. She gives Austin a quick peck on the lips and says, "Im guessing your taking me to my next surprise now." "Yep!" Austin says grabbing Allys hand and pulling her to the car, Dez and Trish following close behind. When they got to Allys surprise, Trish covered Allys eyes again, and Austin led her to her surprise. When they got there Trish removed her hands from Allys eyes. "Ok, Austin. We are in the middle of an apartment hallway. What is supposed to be my surprise?" Ally says, putting her hand on Austins arm. Austin gave her a kiss and opened the door, not letting anyone come in yet. "Ok so, an empty apartment?" Ally asks. "Oh my god Ally! Do I have to make it completely straight forward?" Austin asks his girlfriend with a small smile on his face. When Ally nodded Austin says, "Ally Dawson I welcome you to our new home." Opening the door further, putting his hand on Allys back. But Ally didnt move, she didnt even look at the apartment again, she just stared at her awesome boyfriend with a shocked look on her face. Austin started to get nervous and put his hand to his neck. "I mean you can move in, but only if you want to! Im not going to force you, I mean if you want to move in with me you can, its your choice! Please dont-" His ramble got cut short by Ally crashing her lips to his. He grabs Ally by the waist and Ally puts her arms around his neck. "Ok I think we should leave you two at it!" Dez says grabbing Trish by the hand and pulling her away while she protests, "Aww! But I wanna see what happens!" "This is not a movie, Trish! They need their privacy!" Dez responds still pulling her away. "Fine! But you better tell me everything later, ALLY!" Trish yells finally getting into the elevator. Ally and Austin still kissing get into their apartment and Austin shuts the door behind him with his foot, not wanting to take his hands off Ally. "I cant believe you actually bought this for us! Didnt you say you were having money issues?" Ally asks detaching herself from Austin and looing around. "Well yeah, but my dad payed me a loan!" Austin says, and after seeing the look on Allys face he adds, "Dont worry, Als! I got a job! Plus Jimmy Starr wants me to make another album! Im gonna pay my dad back!" "And I will help!" Ally says sitting down on a sofa that came with the apartment. "Oh no you wont!" Austin says sitting next to her. "Oh yes I will! Cmon, Austin! If Im gonna live here. Im gonna have to help you pay for the house!" Ally says. "No, Ally! I already told you! I want you to be my responsibility! This is part of it!" Austin says taking Allys hands in his. "Fine! But I will still help around here and there!" Ally says. "Thats fine with me!" Austin says giving Ally a peck on the lips, smiling.


	4. Dont jump!

Ally and Trish were in Sonic Boom talking about the wedding, when their boyfriends, or in Trishs case, Fiancee, put their arms around the girls waists, from behind. But the girls were so into their conversation they didnt even notice. "We should put them together! I mean it is so obvious theyre in love with each other!" Ally says. "I know, but if we do Sally would get pissed! And a pissed Sally means chaos!" Trish says. "Hey Als!" Austin says while the boys both put their chins on the girls shoulders. "Oh, hey Austin! Ive been looking for you everywhere!" Ally says turning around, Austin still has her agains the counter. "Oh really? Because I have been here for ten minutes, waiting for you to notice me!" Austin says giving Ally a quick peck on the lips. "Well, for your information, we were having a very important conversation about the wedding!" Trish says. "Oh really? What were you talking about?" Dez asks. "Well, the thing is, Amy and Luke are in love, but Luke has a girlfriend, Sally. We want to put Luke and Amy at the same table but if we do, Sally will get pissed and that means chaos!" Ally says. "Wait, Ally! Did we put that you can bring a guest on the invitations?" Trish asks. "No...OMG! No, no we didnt!" Aly says moving removing Austins arms from around her waist as Trish does the same thing with Dez. "That means, Sally cant come!" Trish says. "Yay!" Ally says jumping up and down. When Trish tries to jump Ally, Dez, and Austin all yell, "NO!" Holding Trish down. "Oh my God, Trish! Are you crazy?" Ally says looking as if she were going to cry. "No! What are you talking about? Let go of me!" Trish says trying to shake their hands off her shoulders. "If you jump, the baby will go up and down too! That wouldve hurt you and the baby!" Austin says while he and Dez still have their hands on Trishs shoulders, Ally removes her hands from Trishs shoulders and puts her hands over her heart letting a few tears run down her cheeks. "Oh ny God, Trish! You scared me! Listen to me, never ever do that again!" Ally says hugging Trish tightly. Trish nods and hugs back, comforting the now sobbing Ally. "Ok, Ally. Why are you crying! It isnt that bad!" Trish says. Ally inmediately steps back and says, "Isnt that bad, Trish? Are you frickin crazy? You couldve hurt yourself, not to mention the baby! Of course Im crying that baby in their is my God-child! You scared me half to death!" Ally says putting her hands on her face. Austin hugs Ally tightly and says, "Do you want to go the practice room, Als?" Ally nods, not removing her hands from her face. Austin picks her up bridal style and takes her to the practice room where he sits her down on his lap. Ally is still crying so he hugs her and says comforting words. Ally clings to Austin as if he is her life line, even when she isnt crying anymore. "Hey Als!" Austin smiles noticing she isnt crying anymore. Ally giggles and says, "Hey, Austy!" "So, do you want to get some ice cream?" Austin asks. But Ally shakes her head no, and says, "You can go if you want. I just dont feel like it. I kinda wanna take a nap." She yawns, proving her point and Austin says, "Nah, Ill stay here with my little lovely love!" He plays with her curls and all of a sudden laughs, making Ally jump. "What are you laughing about?" Ally says looking at Austin like hes crazy. "Nothing, just something I saw today." Austin responds. Ally shrugs not really caring and puts her head on Austin chest again. "Hey, Als?" Austin asks. "Yeah?" "Can you tell me what the paper you were looking for yesterday said?" He asks. "Ill tell you if we get married." Ally says. "When we get married." Austin corrects her. "If. Cause you havent proposed yet, whos to say you will?" Ally says. "I will! Just not know! Give me some time! I swear on your life, which is very important to me, that we will get married and we will have children!" Austin says rubbing Allys back. "Ok, Austin! Youve said that a million times! Trust me, I trust you!" Ally says giggling. Austin kisses the top of Allys head and she says, "Now can I take my nap?" Austin laughs and nods, pulling her closer to him. Thinking of the best way to finally propose to the love of his life.

**AN: Sorry its so short! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
